Blog użytkownika:Fosforella123/Słowianka, smoki i wikingowie - część 2.
Postanowiłam stworzyć nowy wpis na blogu, gdyż: - poprzedni rozrósł się do tego stopnia, że poruszanie się po nim było już uciążliwe; - także z wyżej wymienionego powodu, mój lichy sprzęt już nie wyrabiał przy edycji. Nie jest to więc żadna "druga część serii", lecz czysto techniczna kontynuacja. Link do poprzedniej części opowiadania: Słowianka, smoki i wikingowie Przewodnik po postaciach tutaj. Przy okazji link do zupełnie innego, mocno eksperymentalnego tforu: Insert here some weird english title Odcinek 31. Nie pręż się tak Po intensywnym treningu, zdyszana Strzała opadła na ławeczkę za domem. Drewniany miecz oparła o ścianę obok, tuż przy wysłużonym toporze. Próbując ochłonąć po wysiłku, zapatrzyła się w niewielki placyk przed sobą. Nie było tego wiele. Kawałek udeptanej ziemi, mniej więcej kolistego kształtu, otoczony pochyłymi dachami sąsiednich domów. W wiosce nie można było liczyć na luksus dużej ilości miejsca - budynki były stłoczone ze sobą niczym wystraszone owce, gdy w okolicy grasują smoki. Wszystkie zwierzęta trzymane były na obrzeżach, tuż przy polach uprawnych. Ta malutka przestrzeń jednak w zupełności starczyła, by zdobyć na niej doświadczenie w walce. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień. Pamiętała doskonale codzienne treningi, jakie urządzał im ojciec. Była wtedy małą dziewczynką, z odstającymi warkoczykami i co rusz nową dziurą po mleczaku. Zawsze z entuzjazmem obserwowała, jak Egil ćwiczył z tatą kolejne cięcia, bloki i uniki. Brat poruszał się z nieprawdopodobną dla niej gracją i szybkością, błyskawicznie odpowiadając na ataki ojca. Był doskonały. A ona bardzo chciała być taka jak on. Pamiętała, jak wtedy ustawiała się z boku, próbując naśladować ukochanego mistrza. Jeszcze nieporadnie, z patykiem w ręce zamiast broni, lecz z determinacją powtarzała każdy ruch brata. Ojciec śmiał się serdecznie, widząc jej wysiłki. Sam Egil czasem się do niej uśmiechał, rzucając przy tym jakimś miłym słowem. - Tak trzymaj, Strzałko! - Świetnie, młoda! - Jeszcze trochę, a będziesz lepsza ode mnie. Potem tata dawał mu odpocząć, a ją samą brał w obroty. Te ćwiczenia nie były tak widowiskowe. Uczyła się podstaw, a podstawy bolały. Nie dało się uniknąć błędów, które skutkowały twardym zderzeniem z drewnianym orężem. Czasem wystraszony ojciec musiał sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie stała jej się krzywda. Innymi razy sam przerywał trening, uznając, że kochana córeczka z pewnością ma już dość. Jak bardzo się wtedy mylił... Zawsze, bez względu na siniaki i obolałe ramiona, mała Strzałka z pasją zaciskała piąstki. - Jeszcze raz! - wołała wtedy. - Jeszcze raz! Egil zwykle kwitował to dumnym skinięciem głowy. Tamtego dnia, gdy Strzała znów napierała na dalsze ćwiczenia, brat wstał z ławeczki. Oznajmił, że idzie do kolegi. Dziewczynka natychmiast opuściła broń i, wlokąc drewniane ostrze do ziemi, podeszła do niego. Zadarła głowę, patrząc prosto w kochaną twarz, okoloną strzechą jasnych włosów. - A nie pobawimy się dzisiaj razem? - zapytała, starając się zrobić jak najsłodszą minę. O ile tak szkaradne dziecko, jakim była, w ogóle mogło wyglądać słodko. Egil nachylił się do niej, próbując jakoś przebłagać ją uśmiechem. - Akurat dzisiaj się już umówiłem. - powiedział. - Ale za to jutro się pobawimy, dobrze? - A złapiemy jutro straszliwca? - zapowietrzyła się siostra. Od dawna już jej to obiecywał. Parę razy nawet się wybrali na takie polowanie, ale za każdym razem sprytny smok w ostatniej chwili im uciekał. A może to Egil zawsze trochę za mało się krył przed ofiarą?... - Oczywiście, że złapiemy. - chłopak lekko zapukał w jej hełm. - Ty mała lisico. Strzała otarła łzy, próbując jak najszybciej się pozbyć tej oznaki słabości. Szybko rozejrzała się, czy nikt jej w takim stanie nie widział. Całe szczęście, wszędzie było pusto. Ani śladu żywej duszy wśród domów, żadnych rozmów w oddali... Tylko na placyku wiatr smętnie wzbijał mały obłoczek kurzu. Nie było komu na nią spojrzeć. Nie wspominając o szukaniu straszliwców. Odetchnęła głęboko i wstała z ławeczki. Wzięła do ręki topór. Broń była już bardzo stara, lecz lepsze to, niż nic. Zawsze czuła się bezpieczniej, czując kojący ciężar oręża. Przeszła przed dom, a gdy już znalazła się na ulicy, ruszyła wzdłuż rzędu chat. Po drodze już odruchowo rozglądała się na boki, wypatrując zagrożenia wśród ludzi. Swego czasu zawsze znajdował się ktoś, kto szukał z nią zaczepki: członkowie innych band, ich rodzice, wyraźnie niezadowoleni sąsiedzi... Teraz nawet jej własna banda. Czasem miała już dość tego ciągłego niepokoju, jaki towarzyszył jej w wiosce. Owszem, lubiła ryzyko, ale na polowaniu - wtedy musiała kryć się przed ofiarą, szukać jej tropów i unikać jej ataków. W ostatecznym rozrachunku jednak to ona była wtedy drapieżcą. To jej się bano. To ona była panią życia i śmierci. Nie odwrotnie. Kochała to uczucie, a w celu jego wywołania nie zawsze cierpiały tylko i wyłącznie smoki. Posmutniała trochę na wspomnienie tamtych działań. Teraz było jej nawet odrobinę wstyd, że w imię tak niskiego celu dopuściła się tylu okropności. Powoli próbowała jakoś odkupić swe winy. Znów się uśmiechnęła. Od tamtej burzliwej rozmowy (czy w zasadzie monologu) prawie codziennie odwiedzała Leonarda. Zaskoczony chłopak na początku wyraźnie się czuł niezręcznie w jej towarzystwie, lecz w końcu chyba polubił jej wizyty. Im dłużej też ze sobą rozmawiali, tym więcej jego dziwactw docierało do Strzały. Zazwyczaj wywoływały one jej uśmiech. Raz na przykład, gdy weszła do jego pokoju, zastała go wpatrzonego w sufit. - Co robisz? - zapytała. Spodziewała się usłyszeć typowe "nudzę się", które dalej by popchnęło rozmowę. - Tam jest pająk. - zamiast tego odparł blondyn. Podniósł dłoń z kołdry i wskazał na malutką pajęczą sieć rozpiętą w kącie pokoju. - Lilia chciała go zabić, ale nie pozwoliłem. Nazwałem go Hans. Kiedy indziej weszła, gdy akurat żywo o czymś dyskutował z siostrą. - O! Świetnie, że jesteś. - ucieszył się. - Właśnie zastanawiamy się, w jaki sposób smoki mogłyby za parę lat przejąć kontrolę nad wioską. Jakieś pomysły? Widząc jej zdziwioną minę, szybko wskazał siedzącą obok Lilię. - To ona na to wpadła. - wytłumaczył się. Tak, te odwiedziny na pewno można było zaliczyć do osobliwych. Strzale się jednak podobały. Wtedy przynajmniej czuła się bezpiecznie - nie tylko dlatego, że ranny, a poza tym i tak chuderlawy Leonard nie był w stanie jej nic zrobić. W tamtym domu stale unosiła się atmosfera domowego ciepła, która już od dawna nie była obecna w jej własnej rodzinie. Poza tym Eriksonowie wprost ją uwielbiali - często wręcz nie chcieli z powrotem wypuścić dziewczyny, która uratowała ich pierworodnego. W końcu stanęła przed tym domem. Pewnie zapukała do drzwi, a po chwili otworzyła jej Lilia. - Cześć! - przywitała się dziewczynka, szczerząc się trochę bardziej niż zwykle. - Przygotuj się na szok. Ruda wojowniczka uniosła brwi. Lilia natomiast jednym pchnięciem otworzyła drzwi na oścież, więc zaciekawiona Strzała weszła do środka. Przyzwyczajając wzrok do półmroku izby, rozejrzała się szybko. Pokój wyglądał jak zwykle. Długi stół, dwie proste ławy i wygaszone teraz palenisko, obok którego leżała kupka starych kocy. Przy stole siedział dziadek, którego siwizna niemal zdawała się świecić w skąpo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Natomiast na środku pokoju stał... Leonard, we własnej osobie. Bez hełmu i w powycieranej, popielatej tunice. Trochę się chwiał, wspierając się na prowizorycznej lasce z kija owiniętego na szczycie szmatką. Stał jednak dumnie, śmiejąc się tymi błyszczącymi, szarymi oczami. - No, gratki! - ucieszyła się Strzała, po czym odstawiła topór koło drzwi. - Nie pręż się tak, bo jeszcze nam tu znowu zemdlejesz. - rzucił dziadek, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Wnuk trochę się zachwiał i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Krążąca wokół swego pana Iskra na chwilę się zatrzymała, by z przekrzywionym łebkiem przyjrzeć się przybyszce. - Znowu? - zapytała była łowczyni. - Wczoraj, gdy już poszłaś. - zbagatelizował Leonard. Ostrożnie dokuśtykał do ławy, a następnie usiadł na niej, prostując ranną nogę. - Drobny incydent. Nic nieznaczący. - Też tak mówiłem, gdy tamtej zimy napadły nas pierwsze smoki. - zamyślił się stary Erikson. - A potem nas osaczyły w Twierdzy... Młody prychnął, a nagle spoważniała Lilia w końcu zamknęła drzwi. Klamka szczęknęła cicho. - Dziadku... Dobrze wiesz, że akurat tej historii nie znoszę. - powiedziała, siadając do stołu. Zaraz przypadła do niej Iskierka, nadstawiając się do pieszczot. Stary Erikson był w wiosce znany ze snucia niezwykłych opowieści o jego awanturniczym życiu. Cieszył się też powszechnym szacunkiem, gdyż podczas wojen za jego młodości dokonał paru bohaterskich czynów. Poważanie dziadka, niestety, w niczym nie przeszkadzało gnębieniu jego dziwacznego wnuka. W czasie odwiedzin Strzała chcąc, nie chcąc wysłuchała paru historii nestora rodu, lecz akurat ta jeszcze nie była jej znana. - O którą zimę chodzi? - spytała, siadając naprzeciwko Leonarda. - To nie słyszałaś, jak za jednym zamachem pozbyliśmy się tego całego ścierwa? - z przesadnym zdziwieniem odparł zapytany. - Smoków? - upewniła się wojowniczka. - Niewolników. - sprostował chłopak, patrząc na dziadka spod byka. Ostatnio chyba aż nazbyt często musiał słuchać tej opowieści. - I tego, i tego. - potwierdził stary Erikson. - Wiecie, tamtego roku była susza, więc zbiory były lichuteńkie, a potem nadeszła jedna z gorszych zim, jakie w życiu widziałem... - Czy chcecie może wody? - Lilia nagle poderwała się z ławy. Nie czekała na odpowiedź, tylko czym prędzej odeszła od stołu i zniknęła w kuchni. Iskierka podreptała za nią, stukając szponami o podłogę. Nie zważając na to, starzec nachylił się do swoich słuchaczy. - Tamtej zimy smoki naprawdę się na nas uwzięły. - ciągnął dalej. - Grabiły dosłownie wszystko, lecz nawet to im nie wystarczało. W końcu musieliśmy się przed nimi zabarykadować w Twierdzy. Strzała domyślała się, dokąd to zmierza, i wcale już nie chciała poznać końca tej historii. Wybawił ją od tego Leonard. Szybko skinął na nią ręką, żeby z nim poszła, po czym sam wstał. Wspierając się na lasce, dokulał się aż do drzwi wyjściowych. Dziewczyna została na miejscu, lecz obserwowała go z uniesionymi brwiami. Dziadek w końcu urwał opowieść i z uznaniem spojrzał na wnuka. - Moja krew... - mruknął. - Jak tylko dotkniesz tych drzwi, osobiście wygarbuję ci skórę! - krzyknęła z kuchni Lilia. - A to cała Kungi. - zaśmiał się starzec. Niedoszły zbieg głośno westchnął i zwiesił głowę. - A gdybym tylko usiadł na progu? - krzyknął bez przekonania. - Aha, tylko byś usiadł! - odparła siostra, przestawiając coś w kuchni. - A potem tylko byś dokądś odszedł, tylko gdzieś zemdlał, a ktoś by cię tylko skopał! - Jestem więźniem we własnym domu. - uziemiony pokręcił głową. Strzała nie mogła się powstrzymać przed ukradkowym uśmieszkiem. - Lilka, a nalałabyś mi tego mojego? - zapytał głośno dziadek. - Chyba nie sięgnę! Chociaż... Wtedy w kuchni podniósł się straszny rumor. Dziewczynka pisnęła, a spłoszona Iskierka ze skrzekiem pokazała się w drzwiach. Na łebku miała plamę z konfitur. Na ten widok starzec zbladł. - Mamy przechlapane... - szepnął ze zgrozą. Zerwał się od stołu i zniknął w pokoju, w którym odbył się pogrom cennych zapasów. Bezradny Leonard odwrócił się od drzwi, a następnie zaczął powoli kuśtykać z powrotem do stołu. Wciąż niespokojna smoczyca przytruchtała do niego i, szukając ukojenia, plątała się mu pod nogami. Nagle chłopak się o nią potknął. Runął na ziemię jak długi, a zupełnie już przerażona Iskierka od niego odskoczyła. Strzała natychmiast wstała i pomogła mu się podnieść. - Co się stało? - Lilia zajrzała do głównej izby, gdy wojowniczka akurat się nad nim nachylała. - Nic! - zapewnił ją brat, wspierając się na ramieniu koleżanki. Dziewczynka była już wystarczająco wystraszona swoim postępkiem, więc bezzwłocznie wróciła do kuchni. Tymczasem oboje wstali, a Strzała przy tym podniosła z podłogi laskę. - Błagam, pomóż mi się stąd wyrwać. - nagle szepnął Leonard. - Tylko na chwilę! Dziewczyna obrzuciła go badawczym wzrokiem. Nadal był uwieszony na jej ramieniu. Z tej niewielkiej odległości, jaka dzieliła ich twarze, posłał możliwie najbardziej proszące spojrzenie. - Nie będę cię nosić po całej wiosce. - pokręciła głową, równocześnie podając mu laskę. Chłopak ze zrezygnowaniem przyjął przedmiot i stanął samodzielnie. - Dlaczego właściwie tak bardzo chcesz stąd wyjść? Źle ci w domu? - Niby nie. - odparł, idąc w stronę ławy. Tam usiadłszy, rozprostował bolącą nogę. Pogłaskał łaszącą się do niego Iskierkę. - Ale te ściany już mnie doprowadzają do szału. - Dlaczego? - zapytała wojowniczka, siadając obok. - Pomyśl tylko! - blondyn popatrzył na nią z rozżaleniem. - Codziennie widzę jedno i to samo. I nic nie robię. A ja muszę coś robić! - bezsilnie zacisnął pięści. - Na gwałt potrzebuję bodźców, bo zaraz tu oszaleję. To znaczy... oszaleję jeszcze bardziej. - Jeszcze trochę wytrzymasz. - Strzała uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. - A jak wyzdrowiejesz, nie spędzimy nawet chwili pod dachem. Będziesz miał te swoje "bodźce". - Wiem. - westchnął Leonard. - Ale ile to jeszcze potrwa?... Dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami i poszła pomóc w sprzątaniu efektów masakry. Odcinek 32. Kolejna próba Leonard już znacznie pewniej krążył po pokoju, a za nim biegała wyraźnie rozbawiona Iskierka. Stuki laski i szponów zlewały się w dziwaczną, niemiarową melodię. Stuk... puk. Stuk, stuk, puk... Reszta domowników już ledwo tolerowała te dźwięki. Owszem, kochali tego niewydarzonego, wiecznie popełniającego głupoty chłopaka. Jednak nawet ukochany człowiek potrafi czasem naprawdę grać na nerwach. Mimo to, Leonard wytrwale ćwiczył. Uwielbiał chodzić. Zawsze rozsadzała go energia, której ujście znajdował właśnie w tym, bądź też w rozwiązywaniu jakiegoś ciekawego problemu stającego mu na drodze. Często łączył jedno z drugim, przez co na podłodze ich pokoju widoczna była jaśniejsza, wydeptana przez niego ścieżka. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy kiedyś przekopie się w ten sposób na wylot. Wyobrażał sobie wtedy, jak wymęczone deski łamią się pod nim, a on sam z wrzaskiem spada do głównej izby... Pokręcił głową, odrzucając tę głupią myśl, a skupiając się na rzeczach ważniejszych. Wyglądało na to, że niedługo znów będzie mógł normalnie się poruszać. Rana prawie się zagoiła, ostatni raz zemdlał parę dni temu, a mroczki przed oczami pojawiały się coraz rzadziej. Laska też już nie była mu potrzebna tak bardzo jak na samym początku. W końcu będzie mógł wyjść na zewnątrz, może nawet do lasu... Tam nareszcie będzie więcej rzeczy do roboty, niż tylko okazyjna rozmowa ze Strzałą. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o tej ciekawej dziewczynie. Aż do tej pory czuł się, jakby krążył w ciemności. Stawiał niepewne kroki, mimo ostrożności wciąż boleśnie zderzając się ze ścianą. Słyszał wokół ludzkie głosy, lecz nie był w stanie zobaczyć ich właścicieli. Kiedyś usiłował się do nich dostać. Wołał, biegł nieporadnie w ich stronę, a oni po prostu odchodzili, zajęci własną wędrówką. Próbował więc ich chwycić, nigdy nie wiedząc, czy przypadkiem nie robi im krzywdy. Zawsze jednak wymykali mu się z rąk. W ogóle wszystko wymykało mu się z rąk. Nie znosił tego uczucia. W końcu więc dał za wygraną. Szedł dalej samotnie, nie odpowiadając na wołania innych. Kto by pomyślał, że ta sama osoba, która czyhała na niego w ciemności, nagle mu ją rozświetli. W tym nikłym blasku wreszcie zobaczył ludzi, o wiele prawdziwszych niż ich odbijające się echem głosy. W tym świetle znów wyciągnie przed siebie dłonie. Chwyci. I już nie będzie wędrował sam. * Strzała odgarnęła na plecy swoje ogniste warkocze, sięgnęła po topór i podeszła do drzwi. - Dokąd idziesz? - spytał ojciec, podnosząc wzrok znad prawie skończonego obiadu. - Chyba nie znowu do Eriksonów? Dziewczyna opuściła dłoń już sięgającą do klamki, po czym odwróciła się, opierając rękę na biodrze. - A niby gdzie indziej mam iść? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Tata puścił mimo uszu tę arogancką odzywkę. Odchylił się w krześle, mierząc córkę badawczym spojrzeniem. - Nie uważasz, że trochę za często tam chodzisz? - zapytał. - A czemu mam chodzić rzadziej? - Strzała uniosła brwi. - A czemu w ogóle? - odparł ojciec. - Przecież to nie jest dla ciebie odpowiedni znajomy. A Snorri to niby był? - Znaczy się, lepsze to niż niewolnica. - wtrąciła się matka, zabierając brudny talerz ze stołu. - Ale kolegowanie się z wioskowym pośmiewiskiem to jednak niemądre posunięcie. - Naprawdę? - córka złożyła ręce na piersiach, obrzucając ich znudzonym wzrokiem. - Poza tym ta rodzina nie jest do końca normalna. - zauważył tata. - Nawet ten stary Leif, kiedyś rzeczywiście bohater, ale teraz?... Albo ten jego Lars. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach z własnej woli zostaje rybakiem? - Sam Leonard też się nieźle popisał. - zauważyła mama. - Złamał nogę temu biednemu Sączypotowi. Czy tak zachowuje się zrównoważony człowiek? - Mamo, ten "biedaczek" najpierw go wyzwał. - Strzała broniła kolegi, mimo że akurat na tę kwestię miała podobny pogląd. - A potem prawie go udusił. Zresztą Leo całkiem nieźle sobie z nim poradził... Jak na niego. - Mimo to, uważam, że nie powinnaś się z nim aż tak spoufalać. - orzekł ojciec, patrząc jej hardo w oczy. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała jeszcze twardszym spojrzeniem. Nic nie mówiąc, otworzyła drzwi i z dumnie uniesioną głową wyszła z domu. Zawiasy jęknęły, a drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Ten głośny sprzeciw przefrunął parę razy przez izbę, nim ostatecznie ucichł. - Jak do ściany. - westchnął tata, wspierając czoło na pięści. Tymczasem Strzała już szła pewnym krokiem w kierunku chaty Eriksonów. Mijała po drodze ludzi, odruchowo dzieląc ich na stanowiących potencjalne zagrożenie i na tych jej obojętnych. Gdzieś mignął jej któryś z członków obcej bandy, gdzie indziej stary Sven, który wciąż chował urazę o tamte jajka... Nagle zauważyła Okonia. Chłopak opierał się o ścianę jednego z domów i patrzył na nią spod byka. - Szmata. - mruknął, gdy akurat go mijała. - Złamas. - odwarknęła, ciskając w niego lodowatym wzrokiem. Były kompan nie wytrzymał tego spojrzenia. Odwrócił głowę, a wojowniczka spokojnie poszła dalej. Gdy zapukała do drzwi, otworzyła jej matka Leonarda. Odrobinę zaskoczona kobieta szybko się opanowała i lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Ach, to ty. - powiedziała. - Leonard akurat wyszedł. Strzała zamarła w bezruchu, musząc przetrawić tę informację. - Ale jak to... "wyszedł"? - zapytała w końcu, marszcząc przy tym brwi. * - Nie chciałeś iść ze Strzałą? - zapytała siostra. Leonard westchnął, podpierając się laską przy kolejnym kroku. Znowu trochę przecenił swoje możliwości - odrobinę się pospieszył z tą wycieczką na drugą stronę wioski. Mógł poczekać jeszcze dzień. No, może dwa... Nie zamierzał jednak wracać. Było oczywiste, że nie uda mu się znów przebłagać matki. Zatrzymał się, dając sobie chwilę na zebranie sił. - Wiesz, tak chyba będzie lepiej. - powiedział, patrząc na Lilię. - Sama mówiłaś, że ona niezbyt za nim przepada. - Nazwała go "zaśmierdłym skurczygadem". - przyznała dziewczynka. - A potem sprzedała mu pięknego sierpowego. - Właśnie. - chłopak kiwnął głową. Nagle zmarszczył brwi. - "Sprzedała"? Skąd ty znasz to wyrażenie? - Od Strzały... - zmieszała się Lilia. - Widzisz, jeszcze ci tu siostrę demoralizuje. - odezwał się świergot nad jego uchem. - Zaraz zacznie ją uczyć tropienia smoków. Dziewczynka zmrużyła oczy, rzucając złowróżbne spojrzenie na autora tej uwagi. - A ty wiesz, że to nie jest taki zły pomysł? - powiedziała. Nefryt nagle pożółkł, w mgnieniu oka składając pióropusz. Podskoczył nerwowo na niepewnym podłożu, jakim był hełm Leonarda. - Ja... ja przecież żartowałem... - wydukał. - Ja też. - Lilia rozłożyła ręce z miną niewiniątka. Leonard wywrócił oczami i pokuśtykał dalej. Siostra podążyła za nim. W końcu dotarli na miejsce. Chata z topornie wyrzeźbioną głową ponocnika na szczycie stała wśród mrowia podobnych budyneczków. Przed nią smacznie drzemał już prawdziwy smok, niewiele przypominający swoją drewnianą podobiznę. Jego boki miarowo się wznosiły i opadały, a z nozdrzy powoli wypływały dwa malownicze obłoczki dymu. Chłopak przełknął ślinę, po czym ostrożnie wyminął jaszczura. Tamten tylko zamruczał basowo, nie siląc się nawet na otwarcie oczu. Leonard więc z ulgą wszedł po schodkach i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Uniósł rękę... i nagle zamarł. Nie potrafił się zmusić do zapukania. Z mocno bijącym sercem spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Palce lekko drżały, jakby w niemym proteście przed gestem, jaki zaraz miały wykonać. Widząc to, siostra z troską się pochyliła w jego stronę. - Możemy jeszcze wrócić. - przypomniała mu. - Jeśli tak bardzo się boisz. Przez moment pod drzwiami trwała głęboka, nieznośna cisza. - Życie jest straszne... - szepnął chłopak, patrząc w martwe deski przed sobą. Powoli złożył dłoń w pięść. - Ale i tak chcę żyć. Zacisnął zęby i zapukał głośno. Po chwili otworzył im nie kto inny, jak Sączysmark. Osiłek był wyraźnie zaskoczony tą dziwną wizytą. Szybko jednak przybrał z powrotem swój zwyczajny wyraz samozadowolenia. - Ślepczyk? - zaśmiał się. - A już miałem nadzieję, że wykitowałeś. - Też się cieszę, że żyję. - Leonard odpowiedział z czymś w rodzaju półuśmiechu. - Czy Sączypot ma może chwilkę? - Chwilkę? - prychnął Smark, po czym dodał trochę głośniej. - Jasne, ta kupa nieszczęścia nic nie robi, tylko gnije w domu! - I tak bym to usłyszał, kpie! - z wnętrza chaty dobiegł ich stłumiony głos. Zdumiony gość z szeroko otwartymi oczami patrzył na gospodarza. - To znaczy... możemy wejść? - upewnił się. - Oczywiście. - Smark gestem zaprosił wszystkich do środka. - Każdy, kto spuścił łomot mojemu bratu, jest przeze mnie mile widziany. Lilia parsknęła śmiechem. Z kolei przez twarz Leonarda przemknęło lekkie rozbawienie. Sączysmark zamknął drzwi, a oczy gości szybko się przyzwyczaiły do półmroku. Znaleźli się w typowej izbie, ze stołem, krzesłami i kilkoma skrzyniami walającymi się po kątach. Uwadze przybyłych nie uszło parę sztuk broni zawieszonej na ścianach. Palenisko było wygaszone, a przy stole siedział brązowowłosy dryblas. Usztywnioną nogę musiał oprzeć na drugim krześle. - Siemasz, Leonard! - ucieszył się Sączypot. - Dobrze, że przyszłeś. Już się bałem, że cię na dobre załatwiłem. - Nie tak łatwo się mnie pozbyć. - powiedział blondyn, podchodząc do stołu. Przysiadł się obok i oparł laskę o blat. - Ale cieszę się, że ty też się jakoś trzymasz. - Bywało gorzej. Twardy jestem. - Pot rozsiadł się wygodniej. - To ja już pójdę. - nagle wtrącił się Smark. - Czkawka znowu nam wymyślił jakieś głupawe treningi. Powiedziawszy to, zniknął za drzwiami. Przez chwilę jeszcze było słychać jego gniewne krzyki skierowane do drzemiącego Hakokła. Tymczasem Sączypot z uwagą przyjrzał się Nefrytowi, teraz nieśmiało wychylającego się spomiędzy kłów na hełmie Leonarda. - To jest ten gadający smok? - zainteresował się. - Mówiący smok. - poprawił go minik, rozkładając zielony pióropusz. Zfrunął na blat i przechylił łebek, patrząc wprost na Jorgensona. - Mam na imię Nefryt. - Dziwny smok... Dziwne imię. - Pot pokiwał głową, chłonąc oczami ten nowy dla niego obraz. Lilia wreszcie zdecydowała się przestać sterczeć na środku pokoju. Zamiast tego, usiadła po drugiej stronie stołu. Tam przenosiła wzrok to na brata, to na jego osobliwie zdobytego kolegę. - Wiecie... - powiedziała. - Nadal nie rozumiem, jak po tym wszystkim możecie tak po prostu ze sobą rozmawiać. - Nie rozumiesz? To proste. - zaoferował się z wyjaśnieniem Jorgenson. - Jak baby się pokłócą, to do końca życia sobie to pamiętają. A jak faceci się wezmą za łby, to idą na piwo i wszystko jest dobrze. My jeszcze nie poszliśmy - spojrzał na Leonarda. - ale pójdziemy, jak tylko wyzdrowiejemy, co? Blondyna zamurowało. W życiu jeszcze nie dostał takiego zaproszenia. - Koniecznie. - w końcu skinął głową. - To tak nie działa! - oburzyła się dziewczynka. - Ja się kłóciłam z wieloma dziewczynami i wcale im tego nie pamiętam. Zawiązała się ożywiona dyskusja na tenże temat. Sączypot twardo ostawał przy swoim zdaniu, a Lilia przy swoim. Nawet Nefryt coś od siebie dokładał, tłumacząc, jak to wygląda u smoków. Leonard także się włączył do rozmowy, komentując każde stanowisko, a przy okazji próbując wyłuszczyć swój punkt widzenia. I choć przy stole siedział spokojnie, w duchu chciało mu się skakać z radości. To uspołecznianie się coraz bardziej mu się podobało. Odcinek 33. Zasiane ziarno Tamtego dnia nie spodziewał się katastrofy, jaka miała zaraz nadejść. Suche liście szeleściły pod stopami, a roztrącane gałązki drapały w dłonie. On, mały chłopiec w szarawej tunice, pędził przez las jak szalony. To był wyścig. Z Czkawką często je sobie urządzali. Obaj nie byli za dobrzy w zapasach i machaniu bronią, więc tego typu zabawy z resztą chłopaków kończyły się raczej boleśnie. Sami też nie przepadali za tak brutalnymi rozrywkami. Ale wyścigi? O tak, uwielbiali ten wiatr owiewający ich twarze. I zastrzyk adrenaliny, gdy wyznaczona meta zbliżała się z każdym krokiem. Akurat wtedy Leonard wygrywał. Była to raczej częsta sytuacja, choć Czkawce czasem udawało się go przegonić. Zresztą i tak nie miało to dla nich żadnego znaczenia. Niezależnie od tego, kto wygrał, zwycięzca nigdy się nie wywyższał. Nie przejawiali jakiejś większej chęci wyróżnienia się. I właśnie w czasie tego feralnego wyścigu, gdy tylko przez chwilę się wydawało, że wszystko będzie dobrze... Nieuważny Leonard nastąpił na pułapkę. Pętla zacisnęła się na jego kostce, a zaskoczonym chłopcem szarpnęło w górę. Z krzykiem zawisł głową w dół, dyndając na napiętej linie. Przy okazji wyrżnął łokciami w ziemię. Na rękawach zostały brudne, brązowe ślady. Wtedy jeszcze nie nosił hełmu - dopiero później ojciec uznał, że chłopcu przyda się ten przyduży kawał żelastwa, który on sam kiedyś nosił. Dlatego, zamiast tradycyjnego klapnięcia hełmem w ściółkę, złota czupryna Leonarda rozsypała się na wszystkie strony. Z zarośli wybiegł zdyszany Czkawka. Zatrzymał się, ledwo łapiąc równowagę rękami, i wytrzeszczył oczy na widok wiszącego przyjaciela. Obaj trwali tak przez chwilę we względnym bezruchu: Czkawka stojąc i próbując złapać oddech, a Leonard lekko kiwając się na linie i gapiąc się na niego. W końcu nie wytrzymali. Równocześnie parsknęli śmiechem, zginając się w pół. Blondyn wyglądał przy tym jak wisząca na haczyku, jeszcze szamocząca się ryba. - Dobra, a teraz pomóż mi zejść. - powiedział, gdy wreszcie rozładowali w ten sposób napięcie. Wyciągnął ręce w dół, próbując sięgnąć ziemi. Nie udało się. Teraz by pewnie tego dokonał, ale wtedy był zdecydowanie na to za krótki. Czkawka rozejrzał się, chcąc znaleźć mocowanie pułapki. I nagle... usłyszeli najgorszy, najstraszniejszy dźwięk, jaki tylko może zwiastować nieubłaganie zbliżającą się masakrę. Dziewczęcy śmiech. Dziki, diaboliczny chichot właściwie. - Chyba nawet KOGOŚ złapałyśmy! - dobiegł ich ucieszony głos. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że wtedy obaj zrobili się jeszcze bielsi niż kreda. Lecz nawet jeśli, to nie mogli tego zobaczyć. Byli zbyt zajęci wpatrywaniem się w stronę, z której dobiegały złowrogie odgłosy. W zaroślach zaszeleściły niepokojące kroki. Czkawka cofnął się, a potem sam zniknął wśród roślinności. - Nie zostawiaj mnie! - Leonard machnął rękami, rozpaczliwym szeptem próbując go zatrzymać. Widząc, że nie ma co liczyć na pomoc, z wysiłkiem zgiął się i chwycił linę owiniętą wokół kostki. Pętla jednak była zaciśnięta zbyt mocno, by sam mógł cokolwiek poradzić. W końcu z gąszczu gałązek wyłoniły się dwie rogate postacie. Leonard akurat mocował się z pętlą, ale na ich widok zrezygnował. Grunt to sprawiać wrażenie pewnego siebie - prawdziwego wikinga, jak powtarzał mu dziadek. Powoli więc się wyprostował, przez co lina się trochę zakołysała. Dla dodania sobie powagi w tej fatalnej pozycji, złożył ręce na piersiach i otaksował przybyszki krytycznym wzrokiem. Trudno było znaleźć w całej wiosce dwie bardziej różniące się dziewczynki. Jasnowłosa Astrid, zawsze w dwóch grubych warkoczach oraz starannie wyczyszczonym hełmie, miała twarz jak z obrazka. Gdy akurat nie wykrzywiała ust w grymasie gniewu, wyglądała jak wyidealizowany posąg, oderwany od całej brzydoty i brudu realnego świata. Nawet on musiał przyznać, że była bardzo ładna. Szczególnie przez te niebieskie oczy, które błyszczały jak dwie gwiazdki osadzone w jej jasnej twarzy. Natomiast Strzała... była po prostu odpychająca. Trochę tylko ciemniejsze, niesforne włosy wymykały się na wszystkie strony z odstających, niedbałych warkoczyków. Rozliczne, ostro odcinające się piegi były rozsiane nie tylko po całej twarzy, ale nawet ramionach, gdzie towarzyszyły paru siniakom. I jeszcze ten wiecznie przekrzywiony hełm, co rusz w nowym miejscu ubłocone ubranie... I ten szczerbaty uśmiech, którym wtedy częstowała swoją ofiarę. - No proszę, kogo my tu mamy? - powiedziało z satysfakcją szkaradztwo. - Przecież to koleżka Czkawki! - Gdzie ty go zgubiłeś? - zaśmiała się Astrid. - Z nim też chcemy się pobawić. - Nawet gdyby tu był, nie sądzę, żeby miał na to ochotę. - odparł wiszący. Nagle zmrużył oczy i lekko przekrzywił głowę. - Wiecie, do góry nogami wyglądacie jeszcze brzydziej. Eh... Teraz na wspomnienie tego tekstu chciał się schować w jakiejś ciemnej, bezpiecznej klitce, w której nikt by go nie zobaczył. Strzała w odpowiedzi na tę obelgę rozdęła nozdrza i odrobinę wysunęła szczękę. Obserwowana przez przyjaciółkę, podeszła do Leonarda. Stanęła przed nim, mając twarz akurat na wysokości jego oczu. Posłała mu zimne, mordercze spojrzenie. - Akurat się bawimy w łowców smoków. - powiedziała twardo. - Każdy dureń wie, że smoki nie mówią. Więc siedź cicho... gadzie. Chłopiec przewrócił oczami i opuścił luźno ręce. Trochę go już bolały. Czuł też spływającą mu do głowy krew - miał wrażenie, że życiodajna ciecz zaraz rozsadzi mu czaszkę. Brzydactwo zaczęło powoli krążyć wokół domniemanego "smoka". Tamten musiał trochę się wykrzywić, żeby mieć ją cały czas na oku. - Hej, a może utniemy mu łeb? - zapytała przyjaciółki. - I skrzydła! - zaśmiała się Astrid. - Oskurujemy! - zaproponowała Strzała. - Wytniemy szpony! - I serce! - Wątrobę! Strzała nagle stanęła, w zdziwieniu patrząc na towarzyszkę zabaw. - Co to jest "wątroba"? - zapytała. Leonard parsknął śmiechem. Wcześniej już wielokrotnie obserwował, jak patroszy się ryby (i nawet kurczaki), więc taka rzecz wydawała mu się oczywista. - Co ty, nigdy wątroby nie widziałaś? - zachichotał. - Przecież to spory kawał mięsa! - Mówiłam, cicho siedź! - skompromitowana zdzieliła go pięścią w bark. Chłopiec zacisnął zęby i złapał się za bolące miejsce. Aż czuł pod palcami, jak wykwita mu tam spory siniec. - Jesteście śmieszne. - warknął. - Dwie głupie blondyny zastawiły prymitywną pułapkę i już się mają za wielkich łowców. Dziewczynki spojrzały po sobie z zaskoczeniem. Po chwili przeniosły wzrok na Leonarda. - Co ty, ślepy jesteś? - zapytała Astrid. - Nie widzisz, że Strzała jest ruda? Chłopiec uniósł brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc. - Jak to "ruda"? - zdziwił się. - "Ruda" to może być żelaza. - Ty zgrywasz głupa, czy naprawdę tego nie widzisz? - niebieskooka przyjrzała się mu badawczo. Strzała zmrużyła nieco oczy i spojrzała na niego z mściwą satysfakcją. - Oczywiście, że nie widzi. - powiedziała. - On jest ślepy. Leonard otworzył usta, żeby jakoś porządnie zaprzeczyć, ale tak wielka głupota wprost odebrała mu mowę. Zdobył się tylko na lekkie pokręcenie głową. - On jest naprawdę ślepy! - zaśmiała się głośno oskarżycielka. - Wcale nas nie widzi! - Nie jestem ślepy! - w końcu odparł chłopiec. - Jesteś! - Nie jestem! - Tak! - Nie! - A właśnie, że tak! - zarechotała Strzała i zaczęła skakać wokół wiszącego, krzycząc w jak najbardziej denerwujący sposób. - Ślepiec! Ślepczyk! Ty mnie nie widzisz! Znów go uderzyła. Tym razem w skroń. Leonard odruchowo schował głowę między ramionami. - Przestań mnie bić! - wrzasnął. Nie miał już pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. - To nie byłam ja. - dziewczynka odpowiedziała niewinnym głosem. - Jak w ogóle możesz mnie oskarżać? Przecież mnie nie widziałeś! Astrid patrzyła na to z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. Dołączyła się do tej wspaniałej zabawy i już razem biegały wokół wiszącego chłopca. Co chwila spadał na niego kolejny cios, a w uszy wwiercała się kolejna obelga. Sam już nie wiedział, co było gorsze. Dwa potwory w dziecięcej skórze wirowały wokół niego tanecznym, bolesnym korowodem. Nawet teraz, po tych wszystkich latach, znów miał ochotę się zwinąć, zasłonić w jakikolwiek sposób. Wspomnienie wciąż było niepokojąco żywe. Pamiętał, jak zacisnął pięści i uderzył na odlew gdzieś przed siebie. Jak konające zwierzę, które wciąż broni się przed drapieżcą. Przypadkiem trafił w szczękę Strzały. Dziewczynka zatrzymała się, a w jej oczach zobaczył żądzę mordu, która już do reszty go przeraziła. Przyszła łowczyni z furią porwała z ziemi uschniętą gałąź i porządnie się na niego zamachnęła. Wtedy Astrid chwyciła jej ramię. Wyrwała Strzale gałąź, po czym rzuciła kijem o ziemię. - O, nie! - ofuknęła przyjaciółkę. - To już gruba przesada! - Niby czemu? - warknęła tamta. - Bo nie CIEBIE obrażał?! Bo nie ciebie uderzył?! Zaczęły się kłócić, a zostawiony w spokoju Leonard wciąż się kulił. Wszystko wokół docierało do niego jak przez grubą ścianę. Widział krzyczące na siebie dziewczyny, lecz nie był w stanie zrozumieć ich słów. Po chwili umilkły i pobiegły gdzieś, może w pogoni za kolejną ofiarą. Nie interesowało go to. Po prostu wisiał dalej, nadal chroniąc głowę i już wcale nie powstrzymując łez. Nie wiedział, czy minęło parę sekund, czy może minut, gdy nagle lina puściła. Ciężko zwalił się na ziemię, ledwo amortyzując upadek rękoma. Czyjeś dłonie zdjęły mu pętlę z kostki i chwyciły mocno za rękaw. Spóźniony zbawca pociągnął go w górę, a następnie poprowadził w las. Przez zasłonę łez w końcu rozpoznał Czkawkę. Później siedzieli razem nad brzegiem ich ulubionego jeziorka, w kotlince nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Leonard trochę już oprzytomniał, lecz i tak wpatrywał się tępo w jeden punkt przed sobą. Może Czkawka nawet coś wtedy mówił. Niestety, nie pamiętał tego. - Co to znaczy, że ktoś jest rudy? - zapytał nagle blondyn. - Że ma takie włosy, jak mój tata. - odpowiedział przyjaciel. Mówił trochę inaczej niż zwykle. Tak bardziej łagodnie. - Znaczy się, jak broda mojego taty, bo włosów to on prawie nie ma. - I jak to niby wygląda? - drążył Leonard. - Jak ogień?... - niepewnie rzekł Czkawka. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi. Widział raz, jak komuś płonęły włosy, ale chyba nie o to wszystkim chodziło. - Trochę głupio to brzmi. - uznał. - To może... jak liście jesienią! - przyjaciel znalazł lepsze porównanie. - Co jest takiego szczególnego w liściach akurat jesienią? - zdziwił się Leonard. - Po prostu robią się suche i sztywne. - Nie o to mi chodziło. - Czkawka uderzył się dłonią w czoło. Blondyn rozejrzał się wokół. Wszystko wyglądało jak zwykle - niebieskie niebo, takież jeziorko, jego szara tunika, oraz cała reszta mieniąca się odcieniami złota i brązu. Doskonale orientował się w tym świecie. Ale... czyżby to, co widzi, było jakoś wybrakowane w stosunku do świata reszty ludzi? Czy to on jest właśnie wybrakowany? - One mają rację... - nagle szepnął ze strachem. - Wcale nie. - zaprzeczył Czkawka. - Po prostu są wredne. Przecież wszystko widzisz. Jakoś wcale to do niego nie przemawiało. Pochylił się i spojrzał na swoje niewyraźne odbicie w rozedrganej tafli wody. Prawego oka nie było widać - było podbite, zbyt ciemne, by odbić się w takim świetle. Wtedy właśnie po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że tak naprawdę to z nim jest coś nie tak. Ziarno zostało zasiane. A to, co z niego wyrosło, po latach do reszty przeniknęło całą jego osobę. Teraz siedział w swoim pokoju, wspierając się łokciem o blat stolika. Kim się stał przez to wszystko? Chaosem rozbieganych myśli, sprzecznych zamiarów i reakcji, ciągłym polem walki zwalczających się nawzajem emocji. Nigdy nie potrafił utrzymać w ryzach tego kłębowiska węży. Musiał wreszcie się za to porządnie zabrać. Zrobić porządek. Poskładać myśl do myśli, ułożyć znów poglądy, wyrzucić raz na zawsze wszystkie brudy. Powoli, lecz skutecznie. Choćby miało mu to zająć resztę życia. Odchylił się wygodniej w krześle. W myślach minął zamkniętą na kłódkę szafę pod tytułem "Skałka" i skierował się na początek do czegoś prostszego, co już wcześniej udało mu się ruszyć. Pękatego kufra z napisem "Strzała". Tego jednego, najboleśniejszego wspomnienia nie był w stanie się pozbyć. Zamiast tego upchnął je na samym dnie, a resztę z tamtego okresu przełożył z kufra do wielkiego worka. Z początku chciał wyrzucić ten wór, lecz widząc w zawartości swoje własne obrzydliwe cechy, po prostu zatytułował go "Pokora". Za chwilę odstawi go w odpowiednie miejsce. Resztę kufra zagospodarował na nowsze, lepsze wspomnienia. Ułożył je chronologicznie, przy okazji podziwiając, jakie niezwykłe zmiany zaszły w tej dziewczynie. A zmiany były piękne. Od incydentu z rudymi włosami do uratowania mu życia, gdy w swojej głupocie prawie się wykrwawił. Od bezlitosnej łowczyni do ręki, która boi się zrobić krzywdę Iskierce. Wreszcie od poddanej Snorriego do wojowniczki, która stawia czoła jej niedawnej bandzie. Był z niej dumny. Może nawet trochę jak starszy brat. Odrobinę się krzywiąc, przyjrzał się ostatniemu wspomnieniu. Podobno przyszła, gdy poszedł wtedy do Sączypota. A on nawet jej nie wspomniał, że miał taki zamiar. Miał wrażenie, że była tym urażona. Szczególnie, że nie odwiedziła go od tamtego czasu. Z westchnieniem zamknął kufer i wrócił do swojej materialnej powłoki. Wstał od stolika, po czym spokojnie zszedł po schodach. Nie potrzebował już laski. Nadal chodził trochę niemrawo, ale w końcu się czuł już prawie wolny. Pełnię szczęścia osiągnie, gdy znów będzie mógł biegać tak szybko, jak wcześniej. Przeszedł obok siostry, która akurat coś rysowała przy stole. Dziewczynka z zaskoczeniem uniosła wzrok znad pergaminu. - Dokąd idziesz? - zapytała, gdy już naciskał klamkę. - Do Strzały. - odparł, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. Odcinek 34. Niech więc tak będzie Parę szybkich puknięć rozbrzmiało w izbie jak huk spadającego głazu. Pani Granson, tym sposobem wytrącona z zamyślenia, lekko drgnęła na krześle. Zmarszczyła brwi. Nie spodziewali się przecież gości. Odrobinę zaciekawiona, wstała i niespiesznie podeszła do drzwi. Otworzyła je, po czym jej brwi zamiast się marszczyć, natychmiast powędrowały w górę. Stał przed nią chuderlawy chłopczyna, w trochę sfatygowanej niebieskiej tunice i hełmie Eriksonów. Chodzące źródło kłopotów. Z ciekawości spojrzała w jego szare oczy. Z niechęcią jednak musiała przyznać, że wbrew temu, co opowiadały dzieciaki, wcale nie były ślepe. Przybysz patrzył na nią z nieśmiałą uprzejmością, splatając dłonie gdzieś za plecami. - Dzień dobry. - przywitał się. - Czy jest może Strzała? Już miała powiedzieć, że nie, i że najlepiej niech spada do Helheimu, lecz wtedy na schodach rozległy się kroki. Pospieszne, donośne, poirytowane kroki. Córka w mgnieniu oka stanęła obok niej i zgromiła gościa spojrzeniem. Tamten przyjrzał się jej badawczo, próbując zorientować się w sytuacji. - Jestem. - powiedziała sucho. - A czy masz może chwilkę? - Leonard uśmiechnął się z przymusem. - Jasne... - rudowłosa zmrużyła oczy. Zanim wyszła, sięgnęła po topór i zwróciła się do matki. - Spokojnie, to będzie baaardzo krótka rozmowa. Powiedziawszy to, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Chwilę później oboje stali na placyku za domem. Strzała stała z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, mierząc chłopaka groźnym wzrokiem. Tamten również stał, zastanawiając się, od czego właściwie powinien zacząć. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że jeśli pomilczy choć trochę dłużej, za chwilę znów będzie mu potrzebna laska. Jeśli nawet nie łóżko w trybie całodobowym. - Więc co? Teraz to Sączypotem się znudziłeś? - wojowniczka od razu przeszła do sedna, wybawiając go od rozpoczynania konwersacji. - Nie znudziłem się. - zaprzeczył. - Tobą też się wcale nie znudziłem. Dziewczyna prychnęła, lekko unosząc topór. Nie w jakimś szczególnie wrogim geście. Po prostu ot tak, jakby dla zabawy. Leonard już znał ten jej nawyk, więc nie przejął się nim zbytnio. - Rzeczywiście, powinienem ci o tym wcześniej powiedzieć. - przyznał. - Zachowałem się okropnie. I przepraszam cię za to. - Przepraszasz?! - wykrztusiła Strzała, mocniej zaciskając palce na rękojeści topora. Podeszła bliżej do chłopaka, powoli unosząc broń. - Przepraszasz, że wymieniłeś mnie na jakiegoś zapchlonego durnia? Ty masz pojęcie, jak ja się wtedy poczułam?! Leonard westchnął i z zawodem spojrzał na ostrze coraz bardziej zbliżające się do jego szyi. - Kiedy ty wreszcie przestaniesz mi grozić bronią? - zapytał spokojnie. Dziewczyna nagle zamarła w bezruchu. Na placyku zapadła gęsta, pełna napięcia cisza. W końcu wojowniczka opuściła topór, pozwalając mu zwisać przy nodze. - Wiem, jak się wtedy poczułaś. - powiedział blondyn. - Mnie też spotkało coś podobnego... choć na odrobinę większą skalę. Dlatego tym bardziej cię przepraszam. - Żeby to jeszcze było na kogoś normalnego... - Strzała pokręciła głową. - Ale ty poszłeś do gnojka, który omal cię nie zabił. - Owszem. - potwierdził Leonard, podchodząc do ławki. Usiadł na niewielkim meblu i spojrzał na rozmówczynię. - Ale pomyśl tylko, co by było, gdybym nie potrafił ludziom wybaczać? Swoją drogą, nadal niezbyt do mnie dociera koncept "rudych" włosów. - na te słowa dziewczyna zesztywniała, wlepiając w niego zaskoczony wzrok. - Poza tym Sączypot to tak naprawdę biedny chłopak. Wbrew pozorom mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego. - I TY się nad nim litujesz? - spytała z przekąsem wojowniczka. - Nie nazwałbym tego litością. - zastanowił się wiking. - Już prędzej zrozumieniem. Poza tym teraz mam aż dwóch znajomych! To cała rzesza ludzi. - zaśmiał się cicho. - W życiu nie byłem tak popularny. - Ja nie mam żadnych znajomych. - obrażona Strzała usiadła obok na ławce. - Nikt z dawnej branży się nie odzywa? - zmartwił się Leonard. - Nikt. - odpowiedziała cierpko zapytana. - A ludzie spoza? - Nie żebym wcześniej z nimi jakoś dużo gadała. - rudowłosa wzruszyła ramionami. - Witaj w moim świecie... - szepnął smutno blondyn, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. Znów zapadła cisza, w której tylko wiatr lekko poruszał pył zalegający na placyku. - Wiesz, dlaczego tak nagle zebrało mi się na wychodzenie do ludzi? - zapytał wiking. - Ty się mnie pytasz, bo sam nie wiesz? - palnęła dziewczyna. - Nie. - Leonard nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Widzisz... zaczęło się od tego, że nie chciałem, żeby to z ciebie się śmiali. Strzała nagle wyprostowała się na ławce. Spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. - Dlatego wpadłem na ten głupawy pomysł z włóczeniem się po wiosce. - wyjaśnił chłopak. - Potem, gdy mnie odwiedzałaś, zrozumiałem jedną rzecz: tak naprawdę to zawsze chciałem rozmawiać z ludźmi. Mieć z nimi kontakt, po prostu być częścią społeczeństwa. Nie jakimś gnębionym wyrzutkiem. I dlatego poszedłem do Sączypota. Dlatego też zamierzam pójść do wielu innych ludzi, narobić sobie znajomych. To będzie trudne, parę razy pewnie jeszcze dostanę po głowie, ale w końcu dopnę swego. Bo ja tego chcę. I zrozumiałem to właśnie dzięki tobie. Dziewczynę zamurowało. Nie miała pojęcia, do czego mogła zaliczyć tę wypowiedź. Było to wyznanie? Komplement? Może wszystko naraz? Cokolwiek jednak to było, nigdy jeszcze nie usłyszała tak miłej rzeczy. - Zaciągnąłem u ciebie masę długów. - ciągnął Leonard, lekko kiwając głową. - Czas wreszcie spłacić chociaż jeden z nich. - To znaczy? - zapytała Strzała. Cała złość, jaką do niego żywiła przez ostatnich parę dni, nagle się gdzieś rozpłynęła. Blondyn spojrzał na nią, przy okazji poprawiając sobie hełm. - Marnujesz się. - powiedział. - Do niedawna jeszcze miałaś jak się wykazać, ale teraz, z wiadomych powodów... - podejrzliwie omiótł wzrokiem domy dookoła. - Nie masz już takiej możliwości. Nieważne, ile się ćwiczy. Wojownik bez okazji marnieje. - Pewnie i tak. - zamyśliła się wojowniczka. - Ale tutaj nie ma innych okazji. - Mylisz się. - Leonard stanowczo zaprzeczył. - Jest pewna obiecująca grupa ludzi, która pomogłaby ci się rozwijać. A ich działania nie są aż tak niemoralne. Strzała odchyliła się w tył, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Nie... - powiedziała. - Nie zniżę się do tego. - A oni nie zniżyliby się do tego, czym wcześniej się zajmowałaś. - prychnął chłopak. - Jesteście siebie warci. Ale, odsuwając na bok ich snobizm i resztę czysto charakterologicznych przywar, Akademia mogłaby być dla ciebie szansą: ciągle się przepychają z Berserkami i Łupieżcami, strzegą naszych granic, odkrywają nowe wyspy... i smoki. Przy nich mogłabyś się wykazać. - Skąd ty to wiesz? - zmrużyła oczy dziewczyna. - Czkawka co parę dni do mnie wpada. - wyjaśnił Leonard. - Zwykle wieczorem, gdy ciebie już nie ma. - Chyba mu nie powiedziałeś, że ja... - przestraszyła się była łowczyni. - Czy ty mnie masz za głupca? - obruszył się blondyn. Po chwili się zastanowił. - Chociaż nie, to jednak było złe pytanie. No ale aż TAK głupi nie jestem! Strzała odetchnęła z ulgą. Wiking więc ciągnął dalej: - Nie mówię, że masz sobie wziąć jakiegoś smoka. Ale zostać ich... pomocnikiem? Uczniem? To by było rozsądne. Chociaż... - zamyślił się nagle. - Jeśli byś naprawdę chciała, to wydaje mi się, że taki koszmar ponocnik by do ciebie pasował. Jestem jednak pewien, że z tobą nawet straszliwiec siałby postrach. - Nie zamierzam mieć smoka. - wojowniczka spojrzała na niego spod byka. - I wcale nie musisz. - skinął głową chłopak. - Po prostu przedstawiam ci możliwe opcje. Dziewczyna spojrzała przed siebie, widocznie się zastanawiając. - Snorri mnie zabije. - powiedziała. - Ale przy okazji zdobyłabym ich ochronę. - popukała palcem w podbródek. - Skoro więc tak stawiasz sprawę... - Nie! - Leonard nagle uniósł dłoń. - Ja tylko uświadamiam ci sytuację i pokazuję możliwości. Tak jak ty wcześniej zrobiłaś to mnie. Proszę, nie rób tego tylko dlatego, że ja ci tak powiedziałem... Lepiej się nad tym zastanów i sama oceń, czego naprawdę chcesz. Tylko w ten sposób to ma jakiś sens. - A gdybym uznała, że... no nie wiem... chcę wrócić do bandy? - uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko Strzała. Blondyn zadumał się głęboko, w bezruchu wbijając wzrok w swoje buty. - Wtedy... - powiedział wreszcie z trudem. - Jeślibyś uznała, że tak będzie dla ciebie najlepiej... To niechby i tak było. Zaskoczona dziewczyna przez chwilę nie była w stanie się ruszyć. W końcu jednak przyjacielsko klepnęła go w ramię. - Hej, ja żartowałam! - uspokoiła Leonarda. - Nie ma takiej siły, która zmusiłaby mnie do powrotu do tych smoczysynów. * - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, szczeniaku? To pytanie go prześladowało. Wciąż przypominało o ciężarze ciała, które nie nadążało ze wzrostem za jego umysłem i coraz większą ambicją. Kolejny łańcuch, który powstrzymywał go w drodze do celu. Całe szczęście jednak, że kiedyś te przytyki wreszcie się skończą. Ale tymczasem musiał je przełknąć, jak gorzkie lekarstwo, stojąc przed przedstawicielami starszych łowców. Spotkanie ustalili w jednym z tuneli szepczących śmierci, które pozostały po nie tak dawnym, podstępnym ataku Łupieżców na Berk. Osobiście podziwiał pomysł wykorzystania tych bestii do eliminacji wroga. Cóż, akcję jednak udaremniła Akademia, a dla nich zostało całkiem przyjemne miejsce na kryjówkę. Same plusy. Oprócz niego jeszcze dwaj przywódcy stali w zimnym, pachnącym ziemią tunelu. Wyższy od niego o głowę Grot, o wysmukłej, ale prężnej sylwetce, był ciekawym przeciwieństwem krępego Sączyśluza. Starszy kuzyn członka Akademii idealnie wpisywał się w obraz przedstawiciela swojego rodu. Snorri czasem nawet się zastanawiał, czy to powszechne podobieństwo wśród Jorgensonów nie było efektem chowu wsobnego. Za każdym stał jeden ich człowiek z pochodnią w ręce. Przywódcy natomiast zachowywali od siebie bezpieczny odstęp, a dwóch starszych właśnie gromiło wzrokiem młodszego Sverdsona. - Myśleliśmy, że sam się zajmiesz tym... problemem. - powiedział Grot. - Ale ty chyba robisz sobie jaja. - Nie chyba, tylko na pewno. - wtrącił Sączyśluz. - Jak ich sam nie ma, to musi je sobie dorobić. Stojąca za nim Ingrid nie mogła się powstrzymać od cichego, zdławionego chichotu. Obrażony posłał jej zimne, stalowe spojrzenie. - Niby czego ode mnie oczekujecie? - rozłożył ręce. - Strzała siedzi cicho. Nie ma żadnego problemu, więc nie ma czego rozwiązywać. - Owszem, jest. - Grot skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Teraz jest cicho, ale kto wie, co będzie jutro? Kumpluje się przecież ze ślepcem, koleżką Czkawki, i to który sam ma smoka. I, jakbyś zapomniał, zadawała się wcześniej z Astrid. - Nie zapomniałem. - Snorri uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. - I widać, że jej nie znacie. Przecież Strzała nienawidzi Astrid, więc choćby ją nawet kroili, nie pójdzie do Akademii. - Może pójść tylko do Czkawki. - zauważył Sączyśluz. - A ty niby jesteś taaaki sprytny... Brunet zacisnął zęby, łykając kolejną uszczypliwość. Grot przyjrzał mu się spod przymrużonych powiek. - Zaraz... - powiedział. - Ty wcale nie chcesz się tym zająć, prawda? - A niby co mam zrobić? - młody łowca uniósł brwi. - Chyba jej nie zabiję, nie? - Kiedy my już... - nagle odezwał się stojący za nim Mlaskacz. - Stul pysk! - warknął jego przywódca. Chłopak posłusznie zamknął usta, z lekkim strachem chowając głowę między ramiona. Starsi skwitowali równoczesnym prychnięciem tę drobną niesubordynację. - Morderstwo by tylko przyciągnęło uwagę. - przyznał wyższy. - Najlepiej, żeby zwyczajnie wróciła. - Ona? - Snorri mimowolnie się roześmiał. - Nawet jakami jej nie zaciągnę. - Więc musisz znaleźć siłę większą od jaka. - stwierdził Grot, po czym wysunął nieco szczękę. - A jeśli nie... to cała wina spadnie na was. - Wiecie, że to niemożliwe. - Sverdson wzruszył ramionami. - Może... Ale na pewno pójdziecie na pierwszy ogień. A my wszyscy postaramy się, by ten ogień jak najdłużej podtrzymać. Młody łowca nie był zaskoczony taką deklaracją. Właściwie to nie spodziewał się żadnej innej. - A poza tym... - dodał Sączyśluz, nagle szarpiąc jakąś napiętą strunę w umyśle bruneta. - Jak słabym trzeba być, by pozwolić na wydanie się przez własnego człowieka? Snorri wyprężył się, jakby ktoś go dźgnął w plecy. Zacisnął pięści, słysząc jak krew szumi mu w skroniach. Więc to tak ma być? Ma dokonać jedynej rzeczy, przed którą się całym sobą dotąd wzdragał? Dobrze. Niech więc tak będzie. Jeszcze im wszystkim pokaże. Mowa pożegnalna Ktokolwiek pamięta, kogokolwiek to jeszcze obchodzi. Jak zwykle mam dla Was dwie wiadomości: jedną raczej złą, a drugą już raczej dobrą. Zacznę może od tej złej, tego bolesnego ciosu w szczękę, by potem na guzie przylepić mały plasterek pod tytułem "dobra wiadomość": Otóż... nie dokończę "Słowianki, smoków i wikingów". O nie! Cóż za tragedia! Kolejna ałtoreczka nie zdołała dokończyć swojego przerośniętego dzielska! A teraz na poważnie. Zaczęłam tu publikować mój twór jakieś półtora roku temu. Wcześniej jeszcze napisałam jego pierwotną, do bólu prymitywną wersję, gryzmoląc na kartkach zeszytu gdzieś w ciemnym kącie gimnazjalnego korytarza. Przed tą pisaniną obmyślałam mój pomysł, patrząc na pierwsze nam znane przedstawienie Valki. To chyba zupełnie pierwsze, na którym Chmuroskok wyglądał jak garbaty, czerwony wandersmok. A przedtem jeszcze, w podstawówce, na malutkim ekranie telewizora w świetlicy szkolnej, zobaczyłam sceny zaprzyjaźniania się Czkawki ze Szczerbatkiem. Tylko tyle, bez żadnego kontekstu, nawet nie wiedząc jak to wszystko się kończy. Od tamtego czasu niemal wszystko się zmieniło nie do poznania. Całe uniwersum się wywróciło do góry nogami, jak grzyby po deszczu wyrosły nowe opowiadania, a ja wreszcie wyszłam z podstawówki, gimnazjum, a potem z liceum. Mój dziecinny pomysł na opowiadanie dorastał razem ze mną, ale kiedyś w końcu i tak trzeba się odbić od granicy, za którą nie da się już nic ulepszyć. Trochę jak z dziecięcymi butami - kupuje się je trochę zbyt duże, ale potem i tak zaczynają uwierać. Znak, by kupić nowe i powtórzyć cały proces. Teraz więc patrzę na to coś, co naprodukowałam powyżej, i... widzę, że tego nie da się już uratować. Musiałabym to napisać zupełnie od nowa, znów wszystko pozmieniać i wynicować na trzecią stronę. To jednak nie jest tego warte. I tak bym stworzyła coś tylko odrobinkę lepszego, a cały bagaż wcześniej wymyślonego chłamu tylko by mi wszystko utrudniał. Oczywiście nie twierdzę, że mój twór jest zupełnie okropny - miał przecież parę dobrych momentów. Był też dla mnie ważnym narzędziem rozwoju i przez te lata pomagał mi sobie radzić z problemami w prawdziwym życiu (ale które z nich tu przedstawiłam, tego się nigdy nie dowiecie *śmieje się pod nosem*). Niestety, akurat to narzędzie muszę w końcu porzucić. Wybaczcie, że tak bardzo się nad tym rozpisuję. Po tylu latach trudno tak po prostu powiedzieć "do widzenia" :') Ale!... Nie znaczy to, że od razu zrywam z wiki, ani tym bardziej z pisaniem w ogóle. I tu nadchodzi "dobra wiadomość": ''- Zamierzam dokończyć Inserta. W końcu to coś nie ma sensu istnienia, jeśli jeszcze nie obśmieję własnych marnych początków. Poza tym to chyba najlepsze, co do tej pory (!) napisałam. Przynajmniej pod względem stylu i użytych środków narracji.'' ''- Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, co było dalej - mogę tu streścić mój "misterny" plan dalszych wydarzeń. Mam wszystko rozplanowane aż do końca.'' ''- Ponadto, jeśli jesteście zainteresowani powyższym planem, to mogę napisać też parę scen z tego, co jeszcze miało się wydarzyć później w "Słowiance". Od dawna mam takie dobrze obmyślone, ważne albo po prostu fajnie wyglądające punkty historii, które chciałabym jeszcze wystukać w klawiaturę. I mam nadzieję, że będzie się je Wam miło czytało ;)'' ''- I wreszcie ostatnie, a dla mnie najważniejsze - mam nowy, już zupełnie nie podpadający pod fanfiction pomysł. Na razie jest raczej luźny i usilnie pracuję nad jego dopracowaniem. Z samej koncepcji jednak mogę powiedzieć, że jest dosyć magiczny, odrobinkę prześmiewczy, a trochę samokrytyczny. Czyli, po prostu, w moim stylu ;) Oczywiście na pewno nie opublikuję tego tutaj. Podejrzewam raczej, że (o zgrozo!) na wattpadzie... *otrząsa się w strachu* Chyba, że znajdę jakąś lepszą stronę. I tak, znając moje ograniczenia czasowe, najprędzej się to stanie w wakacje.'' To by było na tyle, kochani WIKIngowie. Gratuluję, że przebrnęliście do końca tego nudnego wpisu. Na odchodne życzę Wam jeszcze choć odrobiny wolnego czasu w pozostałej reszcie ferii świątecznych ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone